Against Devotion
by Zenshiki
Summary: A follow-up chapter in Yorusoi's fic named Devotion. If you haven't read her work, it's advisable to read it now before proceeding to this one. This fic shows events that happened after Soi's conviction. Yorucentric. YoruXSoi. Songfic.


Okay, a big shout-out to yorusoi! Without her bright work, I wouldn't come up with this! ^^ yay! I STRONGLY RECOMMEND reading her work, **"DEVOTION"** so that you can relate with this fic. It is a Yoru-centric fic and the counterpart of Devotion.

DISCLAIMER: YoruXSoi is not mine, its Kubo Tite's property either Devotion is not mine, its Yorusoi's property! x] I just made a follow-up fic of her work! ^^ and! I almost forgot! Thanks yorusoi for reminding me! The Red Jumpsuit's Cat and Mouse are not mine either! ^^

Now, please be gentle and leave some nice reviews. ^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Yoruichi's POV in italics]

**Softly we tremble tonight,**

**Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight**

"_Shaolin…I called her, but her closed eyes didn't dare to look at me. Her breathing is rigid and I can feel her pain and sufferings through her heart. I want to see her badly, making my way in this cursed place where the oh-so-elegant king of this place was."_

"_Devotion."_

"_What a powerful word, a word that can kill a person, a word that can hide the truth and deceived us."_

**I said I'd never leave you'll never change **

**I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life**

"_What happen to us? No…what have I done? We used to be together, you used to smile when I was in front of you…your smile of admiration, your affection, all of it. I said I'd never leave that night, and you promised that you'd never leave me. But you know...these things I've done, is not what I dreamt of."_

"_I don't need your devotion"_

"_I didn't tell you to serve me"_

"_You don't need to fight for my name"_

"_You don't need to kill when I said to"_

"_Risking your life, just to protect me…"_

**Am I supposed to be happy?**

**When all I ever wanted **

**It comes with a price **

"_Is this really happening? Sacrificing, again, your life for me…how can I deserve you, Shaolin? All I want for you is to be happy, but there's a big price for it."_

**You said, you said that you would die for me....**

"_You always keep your promise to protect me, even if it means risking your life."_

**We made plans to grow old **

**Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told**

"_Yes, you said at once that you'll stay by my side. We'll be together forever." _

"_You've always been devoted to me…"_

"_Remain faithful when I had been deserted…"_

"_Supported me while they doubted me…"_

"_Comforting my form when I felt lonely and scared..."_

**Lost in a simple game cat and mouse **

**Remain the same **

**Are we the same people as before this came to light?**

"_Yet, I lost again, in this battle that we're fighting together. I'm such a coward, making you suffer like this"_

**Am I supposed to be happy?**

**When all I ever wanted **

**It comes with a price **

"_You care for me when I'm sick…" _

"_Feed me when I'm hungry"_

"_Always devoted." _

"_You even lay bare at my feet…"_

"_Taking the punishment that I feared so much, always trying to escape"_

"_You said I must live and not to mind you" _

"_But all of this will end. I'll end this suffering of yours" _

"_I can't live without you. If you'll be gone, I would rather be dead"_

"I can't fail you, my love"

"_Yes, love is the most powerful thing. My only hope for you to be free from this misery"_

**You must live for me too...**

**For me too...**

"_You must live and I must die" _

"_This is my final gift to you, you're freedom."_

"_And I hope that this kiss will linger on your lips. I've always dreamed for you to be happy, because you deserve it. I'm tired of seeing you like this."_

"_Now, I'll end it."_

_-------_

"_I lift her up, cradling her like a child. Carrying her into the door of her freedom, her happiness, her everything." _

"Kisuke, save her and protect her with all your life and I thank you for everything."

"Yoruichi, are you sure about this?"

"_He asked me, but I just smirked. He saw my reaction and he smiled sadly. He already knows my answer, I'm determined to do this and no one can stop me."_

"Farewell, my beloved friend. You can count on me."

"_He said to me with honesty in his eyes. He nodded for acknowledgement and then got Soi away from me._

_Away from this._

_For the last time in my life, I glance at her sleeping form. I'd never get tired seeing her calm face, even though this was to be my last chance." _

"_You'll be in my heart, my little bee." _

"Just make sure she'll live and take care of her."

"_I cried not because I'm afraid but because I'll going to miss my beloved little bee." _

----

"Are you ready, Shihouin?"

"…"

"_I didn't respond to the royal king in front of me. I was disgusted seeing the face of the Master and Ruler of the Soul Society. The face of the man I wouldn't dare to remember."_

"To face the consequences of your actions"

"…"

"_Still, I didn't answer him. The guards beside me were getting irritated because of my rudeness but I didn't flinch as one of them punched me on my side."_

"To face the death you deserve."

"…"

"The endless sufferings that await you until you die."

"…"

"_He continues, but I'm not going to answer this unforgivable Master."_

"Let me tell you something, Shihouin. The young girl that was devoted to you, who treasured you; you don't deserve her."

"_I smirk and I replied for the first time and the last time of my life."_

"No one can love me the way she do that's why I'll love her until my last breath."

"Now then, the act of Treason against me, The Commander-General, The Gotei Thirteen, and all other subjects under the Law of Soul Society, by the aid in creation and exporting of multiple threats to this Land was acted by the Twenty-Second Head of the Shihouin family, Shihouin Yoruichi. I hereby lay the punishment of sentence to death…immediately"

"Hai."

"_I heard the executioner affirmed his master's will and walk to me."_

"Let the punishment be executed."

"_I love you, my little bee."_

_----_

"Yoruichi…sama…"

"Soi fon-san, are you still hurt?"

"Urahara-san?"

"mmm…"

"Where am I?"

"In Yoruichi's noble house…your noble house now…"

"What are you talking about?"

"She…she…died three days ago. And gave you the nob-"

"Yoruichi…you… idiot!!!"

Soi rushed to the door but Kisuke blocked her.

"Please! Let me go! Let me go! I want to see her! I…I…want her back!"

"Soi Fon…I can't…"

Kisuke hugged the small frame of the woman, the beloved woman who had won the heart of the noble master, Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi…you stupid…"

"Idiot…"

"You idiot…"

----------

Love…

…the ever so powerful word that has different meanings.

Love…

…can be sometimes be mistaken as loyalty….as devotion…

A powerful word that no one can be able to defeat, even the strongest person in the world

-----

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah I know, it's kind of angsty and tragic. I just got inspired by yorusoi-chan's fic! ^^ you should check her stories! 

Ja ne,

zen


End file.
